With the increasing development of communication technology, plenty of terminal products appear, and there are various forms of terminal antennas, among which monopole antennas are a kind of wireless terminal antenna structures that are currently most widely used.
Although the efficiency of a monopole antenna is relatively high and its volume is relatively small, its largest drawback lies in that the monopole antenna has a very close relationship with a motherboard and is greatly affected by the motherboard. Moreover, basically a lot of monopole antennas are in one-to-one correspondence with terminals, thus the versatility of the monopole antennas is not high.